1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charge control method and charge control device of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery charge control method and charge control device for simultaneously charging a plurality of batteries in a slide type portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal has become widely used due to an increase of a diffusion rate. The portable terminal can provide not only voice call service but also various data transmission services and various additional services such that the portable terminal can function as a multimedia communications device. Recently, the use of the portable terminal has increased based on its improved portability. More particularly, as the size of the portable terminal decreases while the capacity of battery is maintained, the portability of the portable terminal increases. Moreover, a portable terminal user usually transports a charged sub battery to assist a main battery mounted within a terminal. However, it has the problem in that a Battery Charger (BTC) which is a charging apparatus for electrically charging the sub battery is separately required in order to use the sub battery, thus maximizing the portability of portable terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for conveniently using a sub battery in a portable terminal.